In a display component that uses a light source unit to provide backlight, polarized light is required to illuminate so as to execute display. Natural light emitted from the light source unit is non-polarized light, cannot be directly used to illuminate a liquid crystal layer, natural light must be converted into polarized light. It has already been designed that a beam splitting unit (PBS) converts natural light into polarized light, converted S-polarized light is used to illuminate the liquid crystal layer. However, since the emitting surface of the beam splitting unit should cover the entire liquid crystal layer which deteriorates the miniaturization of the display component.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a display component and an electronic device using the display component, which can facilitate the miniaturization of the display component.